A New Deep Feeling
by kohakusgirl
Summary: Rin is growing up and going trough mixed emotions. She is surprised to see the boy that saved her in her new school. The boy has many issues going on and feels lonely. Little does he know that Rin might heal his wounds. Will there love be approved and blo
1. Chapter 1

Rin jumped up and down "Dad, can I go to the park?" She asked her father. She loved outdoor

activities and was a very athletic girl. "Rin, make sure Jaken goes with you OK?" She stared at him

with an angry look. "Dad, I can take care of my self I'm 16 already!" He shot a look of death and Rin

called out for Jaken.

* * *

When Jaken and her were at the park she went into the field. "Jaken.. Can you catch up to me?" 

She yelled laughing and giggling. She ran hard and fast. "Ha ha, Jaken you can't catch me!" She ran

and ran until she got him out of sight. She came across a huge field and noticed males playing soccer.

She loved soccer and she decided to go play. "Hi, can I play with you guys?" She asked. The few

males that were there looked at her in a weird way but smirked at each other and said "Yeah, sure

sweetie why don't you come play with us!" Rin smiled and took of to the field.

* * *

In the field Rin started to warm up like in every sport she would. When they were ready to play

Rin was excited. The first male kicked the ball to her and smiled in a way Rin found quite unusual

and lost concentration for a few seconds. She kicked the ball high and went running to kick it into her

zone. She hit her leg in something she didn't see causing her to fall down. As she was going to get up

one of the guys pulled her down. "What's the matter?" She said smiling whiled she stared at the guys

eyes. "Nothing sweetie wanna play?" He said in a voice quite weird and Rin didn't like it. "Can you

please move I'm trying to get up." She said in a stern face. "No don't leave so soon, come on we can

play a little." She tried to move and pull him of her but he was to strong. "Come on baby, don't be

scared" He said trying to kiss her lips and neck. His hands trying to go under her shirt. "Leave me

alone, you jerk"she yelled and yelled. He slapped her face and her vision going blurry. "No, please"

She said softly closing her eyes and crying.

* * *

"Leave her alone" She herd a young male say. Her eyes opened up to see him standing beside her

and having his leg on top of the other soccer player. "Don't touch her again, since I'm the team

captain you are not playing in our next game. You think being s soccer player gives you the rigth to

bother someone" He told the boy, and picked her up. "Are you okay?"

He asked knowing she was scared. "Yes, thanks." "You better get going before you get hurt again."

She smiled and went off.

* * *

Rin walked of to where Jaken was sitting on a bench. "Ready, Jaken?" She asked and he stood up 

and walked with her to the car. "So what were you doing Rin?" He asked in caring voice. Being

scared she glanced at the field and remembered the face of the boy who helped her. His eyes lost in

deep thought. She noticed that the boy didn't really put attention to her he just saved her. She

shooed the thought away and strech her hand to hold Jaken's

* * *

As they walked homeJaken asked a lot of question making Rin dizzy and feelingout of zone. "So

what was it like in the field you went to? Did you see the pond next to the field?" He asked her.

Jaken was fondof the girl ever since young she was a chatter box and she was hard to get but he

admired her joy and heart full of life. If Sesshoumaru wasn't her father then he gladly would've been.

"No, I didn't see it, Iwas playing soccer with a few guys.." She said interrupting Jaken from his

thoughts. "Huh, oh okay."He said smiling. They continued there walk home quiet only listening to the

music and stories of the birds. Their heads in different things.

* * *

"Father what is love?" She asked him sincerely while she sat in the couch of his office. "Rin, you 

are to young to love a person, besides where did you get that from?" He asked looking in her eyes

showing a _Don't you dare go out with no boy or I'll kill him_ look. She brushed the conversation

away by kissing his cheek good night and leaving to her room.

* * *

Rin slept soundly. She started to sweat while she dreamt about all the things that had happened in 

her life. She dreamt about the pass and the present and the future until she couldn't handle it and

woke up. "His face..." her shirt drenched in sweat her heart was pounding fast. She went to the

kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

* * *

After she was done she grabbed her clothes and took a long bath. When she got out she glanced 

at the clock that read _2:30 A.M_. She still had a few hours of sleep. She got dressed in shorts and a

shirt and went to Sesshoumaru's room. "Can I sleep here with you dad?" She asked him. "Rin you

aren't a child anymore." He responded. Rin turned around but she felt his hand and turned her facing

him and open the sheet of his bed covers and she lied next to him. "Thanks dad" She said and shut

her eyes. She loved feeling his soft long hair in her neck.In a few hours she would have to wake up to get ready for highschool._ "I don't want to go to School"_ She thought.


	2. First Day

He woke up early because of the rays of the morning sun. He yawned signaling he was still sleepy.

_"Damn my head hurts." _he thought. He stood up and herd his sister's voice yell. "Kohaku, you are

going to be late for school." "Yeah, I'm going." He didn't yell to her. He opened his drawer and

grabbed some black jeans and a white t-shirt. The mirror in his bathroom was huge. He got lost in it

wondering who he was now on these days. _In away the only good thing about the new year was _

_soccer _he thought. He grabbed his practice clothes and headed out with his black backpack.

* * *

Rin woke up because her father had set the alarm at 6:00 letting her fix her books and stuff ready.

She was always late before. She grabbed some baggy jeans and a -shirt of the color red. She looked

around hoping not to see her father. He wouldn't allow her to go out in "men's clothes". "Where do

you think you are going looking like that?" her father asked. _"Damn"_ She thought. "Go change

immediately!" he told her. She went back to her room and got a very short skirt, a tight shirt with high

heels and socks that reached her lower thighs. "No, Rin what are you thinking? you look like..." un

able to finish his sentence he told her to go back. Rin was tired of these games so she finally put on a

light purple tank top not tight or baggy but perfect, a pair of light blue jeans with her tennis shoes. Her

hair was in a messy ponytail and she took some gym clothes for volleyball. _"I can't forget his lonely_

_eyes"_ she thought.

* * *

Rin entered the main office looking at a young woman, "Hello, I'm Rin Kitaro and I was wondering if

I can get my schedule. I am a new student." She said nervously. "Ah, yes hello I am Kagura an

assistant in the school. Here is your schedule. Have a nice day." Rin smiled and left to what appeared

locker number 128 she left her books there it appeared her first class was gym._ "Great"_ She

thought. She went to change and sat immediately at the gym floor. Looking around she noticed a

huge field out the window. "Wow are we going to be running that?" She asked her teacher. "Yes you

are, Hello I am Miroku and you are?" He smiled. "I'm Rin Kitaro" her teacher had dark purple eyes

and was tall and had a lot of muscles. Rin blushed at her thoughts. She looked at the other students

coming to the gym. "Hello, I am Mr. Yamamoto and I am going to be your gym teacher. You may

call me Miroku." Rin lost in thoughts looked out the field she loved running and running and doing

everything possible that led her to forget. She was truly grateful that Sesshoumaru found her, when

she was young he brought her to live with her. She used to live in the streets with no family and

friends. Everything had changed for her. "Ok you will run for five minutes, No walking unless you

really need to and I know when you need a rest or not." He laughed hard and sent them outside.

* * *

Kohaku was later for school he really didn't care. He parked his motorbike and took his helmet of to

reveal a beautiful amount of freckles that gave him an innocent look. He had a medium ponytail and

his eyes were a caramel color. _"Here we go again"_ he thought. He grabbed his stuff and headed to

school. Got his new schedule, first class Gym. He hurried knowing he loved sports. "Sorry I was late

Mr. Yamamoto" He said sincerely. "Ah yes Kohaku get ready because now you are running ten

minutes for being late." Kohaku tired already went to change in his practice clothes.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could he was use to it in some way already because of soccer his thoughts kept

him going. He needed a good run he needed to forget and that's what he did. His body was

exhausted but he ran and ran 10 minutes passed but he still ran. He stopped while he heard the

thunder. He looked up at the sky a shadow of gray taking the place of the blue sky. "Um. Mr.

Yamamoto sent me to get you." He looked down to see the that girl from the park theday before.

"You, you are the guy from yesterday aren't you?" she asked.He didn't want to be recognized but he

said "Yes, hey how are you doing?" He looked at her beautiful dark chocolate eyes, long ravenhair

in a ponytail. He could only think of how she would look with he hair down. She had light pale skin

and nice curves. The rain started to drop kissing his sweet lips the water felt fresh in his skin. He

walked slowly trying to keep this in his head forever. Until she grabbed his hand and run to the gym.

* * *

They went to change. Kohaku still wishing he was outside feeling the wonderful touch of pureness in

his body. He looked at himself in the mirror again. When everyone left he felt tears gathering in his

eyes._ "Why did they have to die?" _He thought not being able to handle the tears anymore. It was 3

years ago when he was 15 all because of him his parents died. A stupid addiction he had for stupid

drugs. When he couldn't pay all he had bought his parents tried to reason with the drug dealers

before he knew he saw all the blood in the floor. His heart sank what would he tell Sango about this?

He cried and cried the police came and he didn't want to do anything. "No!" He had yelled that night

not wanting to part away. Sango came and took him in her house. He started falling into a big

depression not letting anyone into his life. He came back to his senses when he heard something

outside. He wiped the tears away and went to his next class. _"Drama!" _he thought wow this was

going to be a year for him.


	3. Practice and a Dad

Disclamer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Ther are the orginal work of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Rin's next class was Algebra she really didn't like it. "Hello students I am your New Algebra teacher

and I hope we have a great year. My name is Akitoki Hojo." Rin looked at him. He had light brown

hair and looked like a real shy person. "So today we will review your 8th grade year. Take out your

notebooks and get the problems down. Solve them." He said in a calm voice.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" A young boy asked. "Uh, sure" Said Rin. "My name is

Shippo and you are?" Rin smiled and told him her name. She finished her math problems and was

looking over her schedule. _"P.E. first, Math second, Own Club third... What club should I _

_pick?" _Rin got interrupted by hearing a yell out the door. "Oh, I apologize for yelling that way I

slipped down." Said the young man embarrassed. "Oh students this is one of the tutors that you will

be able to talk to when you have problems, Mr. Suikotsu" Mr. Hojo said. "Yeah well I am also a

doctor so don't hesitate to come and talk to me about anything." He said and left.

* * *

Kohaku looked at his teacher. _"Great I am stuck with the DRAMA QUEEN" _he though. 

"Hello, class I am Kagome Higurashi welcome to a new year of drama. In this class we will be

making plays and we will have to contribute with Art class to make the setting." She smiled cheerfully

and passed a play to every student. "The Story of the Bamboo Cutter" We will bring this story to

life." she said

He started to read the story surprisingly interested in it. _"Kaguya returned to the moon...did she _

_want to?"_He asked himself quietly and resumed the reading. The rest of the class was quiet. Kohaku

felt somewhat over whelmed. Their teacher told them to reread the play over night and to pick a

person they wanted to act. Kohaku relived now he went to his own choice went to dress for soccer.

* * *

Rin looked at her schedule. "Yeah, that's right Dad wanted me to do Katana practice and karate!" 

_"Well he wouldn't get hurt if I take soccer after school" _Rin went to her class.

"In this class no one may SIT. That word gives me the creeps. Well guys I am Inuyasha Takahashi

and I will be your Katana and Karate teacher using the help of Sango Taija" They young woman

smiled at his comment. _"What? She looks like the boy from the park I meet. Are they related?"_

She asked to her self. "Hey are you Rin?"Mr. Takahashi asked. "Uh, yeah why?" Rin was scared

hoping she didn't upset her teacher. "Are you that little girl with my brother?" "What?" Rin was

confused. "Sesshoumaru is he your dad?" Rin shocked nodded her head. "So how is he? Tell him he

owes me a 100 bucks. Ah what am I doing how are you? I'm your uncle Inuyasha." She was

surprised and very confused. She was glad Ms. Taija interrupted the conversation to start the class.

"Okay students get a partner and go get a wood Katana." Rin got up searching someone to practice

with and noticed that she was the only girl. "Hey will you practice with me? I'm Sota" Ron nodded

her head and started practicing.

Kohaku went to take a shower after soccer and put on his clothes. _Lunch here I come. _He thought.

He was hungry and just wanted to leave. School was going pretty well to bad this would be his last

year now.

He hurried into the cafeteria he grabbed his lunch and sat down by himself. He looked around and

saw the girl he saved. _"She is really pretty" _He blushed at his thought. He notice her coming over.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked. "No go ahead sit down." he answered her. He looked at her every

move not taking his eyes away from her. "So what is your club?" he asked. "Um well my father

wanted me to take Katana fights and Karate, but I'm going to take soccer after school.!" She smiled

to him a sincere smile and a beautiful one too. "Yeah, cool, I didn't know there was a girls team." he

said confuse. "Well it doesn't matter if there isn't one ,then I will try out for the boys soccer team."

Kohaku gulped. "Are you kidding me? You'll get hurt." Rin didn't really listen to that and just looked

at his face._ "Those freckles look so cute on him" _She thought. She started laughing and Kohaku

turned up. "Why are you laughing?" he eyed her. "No nothing just thinking." The rest of the lunch

period they sat quietly. Listening to the conversations of the other loud students.

Lunch was over they both stood up. "Thanks. See you in soccer practice!" She smiled and left. "That

girl is sure cheerful" He muttered.

* * *

The day ended and she called her dad "Hi daddy! Dad I decided to take the classes you want me to 

but stay after school for soccer." She said nervous to what he might say. "Rin is the coach a woman?

Is there a girls team?" She was getting a tied tonge. "Dad, yeah I will talk to you all about I have to

go bye!" She said and hanged the phone. "Are you going to keep lying to him?" She turned around to

see Kohaku in front of her. "Well at least today." "Hey there is only one changing room and the guys

are using it so I suggest you change in the girls restroom." Rin nodded and went to the restroom. She

had short shorts and a muscle shirt for practice. "I hope I don't see that boy again." she said meaning

the one that was on top of her.

* * *

"Okay welcome to soccer practice! I am coach Yamamoto and here with me is your other coach 

Takahashi. Today you will stretch and we will go over the rules." Mr. Yamamoto said. "Okay guys

get a partner and stretch your legs." Rin was now a bit nervous. "Rin I'll be your partner for the day

all right?" She herd her uncle say. She nodded her head and started stretching, "Ouch that hurts stop

kicking Rin I am not going to do anything.!" Inuyasha said receiving a kick from his niece.

"Okay, now we have a new student here for soccer. Guys welcome Rin!" Mr. Yamamoto said. "If I

hear any complains from you guys I ..." He didn't finish the sentence thinking they understood what he

meant. "Right Miroku, I wouldn't be talking! Make sure Kikyo doesn't see you.!" Rin turned around

to see Ms. Taija. "Hey I didn't know you were coming" Inuyasha said holding her from the waist. Rin

glanced at Kohaku and saw that he was nervous. "Well Kohaku told me there was a young girl

interested in playing soccer and I wasn't going to let her be in the hands of the lecherous Miroku."

She responded. Rin looked a bit shy and had a tinted rosy color in her cheeks.

* * *

When they finished practice Rin was exhausted and went to take a shower. _"That Sango woman is _

_sure strong. I wonder if her and Mr. Takahashi are together!"_ She smiled thinking about them.

When she got out she was waiting for her father. "Hey you want a ride?" Kohaku was standing right

there next to her. "Uh, I don't know if you don't mind." she responded. "Not at all." She smiled and

walked next to him silently. When they stopped she took a look. "This is yours?" She asked. "Yeah,

why?" Rin nodded her head saying _nothing never mind_. "Well are you ready?" She nodded her

head. "Wait!" A voice yelled. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kohaku asked. "You two be careful and Rin

here, give this to your father." Rin nodded her head. Kohaku got on and Inuyasha helped Rin climb

aboard. Rin got the helmet that Kohaku gave to her and put it on. When the motor Bike was turned

on he asked. "Where do I head?" " To the Shikon Houses" Kohaku opened his eyes wide. "Are you

rich or something?" he asked her hoping he didn't say anything wrong. "Yeah, my father is...I just

save my money." She said. She wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

As they were on there way Rin was getting sleepy. Her head landed on Kohaku's neck she could feel 

his warmth breath. The wind was cold and she liked the feeling. "Uh, Rin we are here." Kohaku said

noticing her eyes shut. He parked his bike and picked her up. "Rin, you are already sleeping!"

Kohaku knocked at the door and a young male came out side. "What happened to young Rin?"

Kohaku simply said. "She felt asleep in our way here." Jaken grabbed her out of his arms and took

her in. Kohaku saw a taller figure come out. "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh, I am Rin's soccer

teammate, I brought her home because she said she needed a ride." Kohaku was a bit intimidated by

him. "What is this a guys soccer team?" The man freaked out. "Get in we need to talk." Kohaku

wanted to leave but he couldn't.

While inside he looked at the house. They were sure rich to have a big living room. Kohaku was

invited for dinner and he called his sister. "Hello?" he asked not knowing who was there. "Oh,

Inuyasha can I talk to Sango?" He asked. "Yeah pal hold on" he said. Kohaku was scared of what

might have come. "Hey sis I was invited to eat dinner I'll be there in like 2 to 3 hours." He hanged the

phone and walked to the couch.

* * *

Rin woke up to see her father in front of her. "Dad what's wrong?" she asked. Her father told her 

to get ready for dinner and to go down. She knew something was wrong because of the tone of his

voice. She stood up and put on a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress and black high heels her Father

had bought for her. She got her hair straight and went down.

* * *

He waited a bit sitting across from Rin's father. He looked at the figure who was coming from up 

stairs she had a silky dress and a nice body. _"Rin"_ he thought. _"She is gorgeous with blue eyes _

_shadow and high heels and that dress wrapped her curves wonderfully." _He was interrupted by

the sound of.. "Kohaku what are you doing here?" He couldn't say anything. He was staring in

amazement. "Rin why don't you come sit." She looked nervous. She wondered what her dad would

do to him. She sat in the couch between the both of them. "Rin you will not go to soccer with this

people you hear me?" She looked at him. "Why not father?" She asked in a higher tone. "You lied to

me, besides who is your coach?" "Dad it is Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Yamamoto!" Rin sighed

"Um sir, she is a really good player. I think we need her for the team." Kohaku said a bit

embarrassed. "Who asked you? I am just mad because Rin didn't tell me the truth and that is none of

your concern." He looked mad with his eyes about to blast out. "Dad, please." Rin said sincerely in a

calm voice. "Rin, I just want you to be happy you know that right?" She looked at the floor. "I am

happy and I know you want my happiness." He looked down. "Rin fine but if something happens to

you I will..." he said before Rin inturrupted " I know.. " They all went to the dinner room to eat.

Please Review!


	4. Too Many things

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. The Original Creator is Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Kohaku got home after dinner and was exhausted. Arguing with Rin's father was not one of his ideas of fun. He looked at his sister as he passed to go to his bedroom. Inuyasha and her felt asleep in the couch. Her head was in his lap. Kohaku got a bed cover and pour it on them. He really didn't mind if they were going out it was just the temper of Inuyashsa that bothered him. He went to his room and read. A few minutes later he went to sleep saying good bye to inthree years anokay day.

Rin sat frozen as her father complained. He had already let her play for the soccer team but he was just scared. "Rin are you taking the Katana Fighting and Karate Class?" he asked hoping she would. "Yes dad, I am taking them. Dad, Who is this Inuyasha guy?" She asked. She had meet him recently or it was far too long since she saw him. "That guy is my half brother. Why?" he eyed her with careful eyes. "He is my teacher for Karate and In soccer. He is very nice dad." She smiled. "I had no I idea he worked there. Rin is 10:00 go do your homework." He said. Rin nodded her head and kissed his forehead good night.

Rin was exhausted. She was glad her homework was due the day after tomorrow. She was reading her book "Out" by Natsuo Kirino. She read in amazement on how Masako had Satake were next in getting to know each other. She read after she finally felled asleep. Jaken entered the room and kissed her good night turning the light off. _"Stubborn Rin"_ he thought. Closing the door behind him he left.

Rin woke up by the sound of singing in the bathroom. "Jaken cut it out, I am tired!" She yelled. She pulled a pillow to her head so she could cover her ears. She herd footsteps rushing in. "Rin it is already 6:30 and today I can't take you to school." Her father said. "What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?" She asked a bit tired. "I did tell you last night when Kohaku was here for dinner." He responded with an _I told you, you would forget _look. Rin stood up, kissed his forehead and told him to let her change. Rin decided on a skirt and a tank top her backpack and soccer clothes.

Kohaku woke up at 5:30 to finish his homework or really because he had a nightmare he wished to escape from. He finished reading the play for the Drama class he picked to be the father of the princess he had lost his daughter. He had lost already a lot so he thought it suited him good.. He went to the living room and saw that his sister was the only one there. _"He must've left after I went to sleep." _He thought. He woke his sister up to tell her to get ready. "Sis, it is time for you to get ready. You have class today." She woke up to his voice and said. "Hey Kohaku thanks. Hey take care of that young girl Rin in soccer practice." He smiled to her comment and said. "Yeah" She stood up and headed to the shower. He dressed in a red t-shirt and some blue jeans. He was ready to go. Kohaku turned his Motor Bike on and he sat in front waiting for Sango. He was taking her today to her University. He left as soon as he felt the arms of her around him. "Lets go Kohaku" She shouted out happy to being alive. "Yeah" he said and left.

Sango was worried about her brother he wasn't at all doing well since their parents death. She wonders how life would be for him. She thought he would have forget but he blamed himself because of there death. She wanted to reach for something that could possible help him. When Kohaku finally got to Tokyo University she hugged him good bye and prayed for a new beginning for him.

Rin got to school to early and sat on the porch. She sat there thinking about everything. She looked around and saw a young woman speaking to little children. "Uh hello, you know where the Art class is?" Rin asked. She was thinking of painting. "Why are you interested in it?" She asked. "Yeah, sort of." "Well I am Kikyo the art teacher." She said so innocent. She was a pale woman with black eyes and dark brown hair. "Hello, do you have a sort of club?" Rin smiled. "Yes, we do but we really don't have students only one from 3 years ago which left and never came back to that class." Her voice was soft but concerned of the boy. "Well I would really like to join, but I was wondering if we can make a schedule on were to meet because I practice soccer." The woman laughed having the pale color disappear and giving her a pinkish color. "Say hello to Kohaku for me. Do you know how he is doing?" Rin looked at her wide eye. "Yes I do know him. Well I meet him yes...never mind." She smiled. "Why do you ask Ms. Kikyo?" "Oh, well the only student I use to have for art was Kohaku." Rin smiled politely and left to her class.

Kohaku was barely getting to school. He walked to the front office and saw a shadow. "How are you Kohaku?" The woman asked. "Ms. Kikyo, it's been a long time." He said as he looked at the floor. "Yes, it has since that day. You gave up your talent. Kohaku why don't you come back?" She asked smiling at him. Kikyo was always an old fashion young woman with a white kimono. "I don't know. I have to forget, Ms. Kikyo. I have no where to go I am practically dead." Kikyo nodded her head "Just think about it. Okay?" He nodded his head and walked to his class. His already late class.

Rin looked at her teacher Mr. Yamamoto was her history teacher as well. "Well students are you ready for history?" He asked as if everyone was actually into it. He looked down at all his students, some of those girls were kind of hot. He tought World History. "Who was the hottest girl from Egypt?" He asked. Most students said Cleopatra but it wasn't her. "No, Cleopatra was hot but Hashepsut was a beauty queen." He said. Rin noticed as all the students got bored except Shiori a cute girl with black hair. "She didn't need a man to help her with anything. Well perhaps some things." He said. Rin blushed at her thought. She finished writing her school assignments down and went to her next class.

Sesshoumaru was in his office thinking of his little girl. "She is 15 already..." He muttered under his breath. He flushed back at eight years ago when he found her. _He was walking in the street thinking about his dad, his mother, the step mother and his half brother Inuyasha. He herd a few cries and went to look at what it was. There was Rin a small fragile girl that was beaten up. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do but took her home and cure her. It was his Rin, his little girl. _Sesshoumaru was interrupted by his secretary Sarah. " Thinking to hard Sesshoumaru?" She asked with out hesitation. "No... are the papers for the new home ready?" he asked not taking his eyes away from her. "Yes sir." she handed him the papers and asked him if he needed anything. He nodded his head no and she left. He had been working since a year ago in a project to built a home for abandoned children. "I think to much." He said and got back to work.

Kohaku entered Drama class and noticed no one was there. He looked at the chalk board that read "_We are in the Studio._" He walked out of the class again. "Good Morning, Kohaku." He herd a small girl say. It was Kanna his good friend since kids. "Morning... So what are we doing today Kanna?" He asked trying to look cheerfully. She told him about how they were trying out for the parts in the play. He walked towards Ms. Higurashi and told her that he wanted to be the Father of the princess. She smiled to him and told him to go act it out. He was a good actor and Ms. Higurashi gave him the role.He was kind of glad that he got the place. He continued acting to get the words completely in his head.

After class Mr. Yamamoto went to check out how his fiance was. "Hey, Kikyo. How are you today darling?" She smiled at him, but the smiled faded fast. "We need to talk Miroku." She said. He looked at her with a confuse look. "Can we marry sooner?" She asked. "What's the rush Kikyo? Are you okay?" She nodded but he new something was wrong. "I am pregnant." She said. His eyes were confused a bit. He thought for a second about everything just flashing trought his mind. Then he hugged her. " Kikyo, are you sure?" She said she took the exam two times and that she went to the doctor. "This is great news!" he finally yelled out. Kikyo was worried he wouldn't want the child being so young still and barely getting there carriers. She smiled and kissed him fast before anyone came into her class. They ate lunch together and Kikyo was amazed that he was already thinking of a name. "What about Shiori? or maybe Tamoyo?" Kikyo Smiled at his clumsiness. "What about if we call him Kohaku?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her hand.

Rin was waiting for her new friend to come sit with her. They were eating pizza today. "Hey, how are you?" A voice suddenly asked. She turned his way to see her classmate Shippo. She smiled at him and and offered him to sit but he said he was going to sit with his girlfriend Souten. She smiled and waved good bye. Five minutes later Kohaku came to sit next to her. "So are you ready for the real soccer practice?" he asked. Rin looked down at her food. "Yeah, I am. Don't think that because I am a girl don't mean I don't know how to fight or play. Father trained me." Kohaku looked down he still had not recovered about his yelling. He shot his eyes back at her. "Guess what...I got the part of Kaguya's father in the tale of the Bamboo Cutter." She smiled. "That's great, hey well it's time to go see you for practice." He nodded and left to his next class.

_Snore...Snore_. Inuyasha felled a sleep after his gym class. "Wake up! You will get into trouble." Ms. Higurashi yelled at her friend. "Huh, What? Oh yeah." He didn't know what he was doing. "What's up Kagome?" He asked whiled he wiped the sweat from being a sleep of his forehead. "I need to tell you something... Can I trust you?" he was sacred, he didn't know what was going trough her head. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Kagome looked at him weird. "Nothing just wondering if you can tell what kinds of things Sango likes." He looked at her confused. _Is she trying to seduce my girl?_ He thought. "You know how her birthday is coming soon so I need to buy her a present." She smiled. "Oh Shit." He said while he laughed at the thought he had just seconds ago. He told her the info she wanted and also a plan he had for her birthday. Kagome laughed and then left when she saw the students appear.

It was already after school and Rin went to dress for practice. Some shorts and a blue muscle shirt. She walked to the field noticing the warm heat. The sun overwhelmed her and made her skin hot. "Hello, Mr. Yamamoto." she smiled to him and sat down at the grass. She waited for the rest of the guys that played around in the restroom. "Hey Rin. What's up?" She herd her uncle Inuyasha say. He was wearing some black sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. She couldn't believe how much he looked like her dad. She stood up and surprisingly hugged him. When all the soccer players were sitting in the grass Mr. Keitaro interrupted. "Yo guys. I got good news. In two weeks we will start out soccer tournament!" he smiled. The students couldn't wait and went to practice.

"Are you okay?" Kohaku asked Rin. She wasn't feeling very well. "Yeah. I am okay." She kicked the ball toward him and then took it to her goal line. She didn't want him to notice something was wrong. "Yeah!" She yelled as she ran to Kohaku and hug him. "That was good Rin keep it up!" Mr. Yamamoto yelled across from the field. She tried again, and again. She was tired and felt a cramp. _Ouch, my stomach._ She thought. She looked at Kohaku and everything blind. She could only hear his voice. "Rin...Rin!"

Kohaku grabbed her before she felled in the dirt. "Inuyasha, Miroku Rin just fainted!" He yelled and yelled. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked while Miroku took his cell phone and called the ambulance. Kohaku couldn't believe he was crying and screaming her name. He didn't want to let go of his friend, but Inuyasha picked her up and put her in his car. Kohaku fallowed behind with his motor bike. _I'm sorry Rin..._


	5. Operation Doctors

Disclaimer: This is my work but I own no Inuyasha characters only Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Kohaku stood out side the hospital, "What's wrong with her?" He asked. He looked around at the sky as he started to remember his parents death. Nothing had seem so bad after that, he blamed himself and let his life slide. Kohaku got interrupted but the sound of a harsh voice. "Where is my daughter?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kohaku looked at him and pointed at the hospital. "Emergency Room" The older male left and Kohaku stood to go call Sango. "Sango I'm in the hospital, I can't go pick you up right now." He said his voice sounding like he couldn't handle anymore. Sango in the background was worried but he hanged up before.

Sesshoumaru walked with a flames in his head. He needed to see his daughter. He saw his brother and went towards it. "Inuyasha how is she? If something happens I swear I wi..." He got interrupted by Doctor Suikotsu. "Sir you can't be loud, Rin is fine we need to make a test okay?" Sesshoumaru glared at him pist of. _What the fuck happen to my baby?_ He asked him self while he nodded to Mr. Suikotsu. He sat staring at the floor. "Want some coffee Sesshoumaru?" His brother asked. He looked at him straight at the eyes. "Yes, Thank you." Inuyasha smiled at him and sat next to him. "It's been a long time Sesshoumaru. Where did you go?" Sesshoumaru looked at him not mad just different. "No where, I have a daughter." Inuyasha patted him in the back and thought to himself.

"Yes Kikyo I'll be home in a few hours until I see Rin in progress Okay?" He was talking into the cell phone. "Yeah I love you too, bye." He hanged up. Miroku stood against the wall waiting for answers. He was still stunned about what would happen with the baby. _Isn't it to soon? What will I do if I am not ready? _He looked out the window to see Kohaku sitting in the bench outside. He was worried sick about the girl and he could tell Kohaku was too. He herd a voice and turned around it was the doctor here to give news. He tapped the glass to signal Kohaku to come in.

Suikotsu was the school doctor and the worked in a hospital part time. "Is everything all right?" he heard a voice from the father. "Rin has a tumor in her side, but she will be fine if she gets operated." He said in low voice. "After the operation she will need to take soccer practice slowly and all she's been doing in a slow pace." Sesshoumaru still shocked gave a nod still not crying. Souitkotsu was surprised at how strong the man was. "Very well then anyone have questions?" he looked around and saw the young boy. "Can she die?" Suikotsu was surprised by the question he asked and replied. "Yes, she can but not most likely." With that he headed into the operation room. _Poor little girl_ he thought.

Kohaku waited in the hospital and finally started crying. He had a new real friend just to loose it like that. Hours and hours passed he was worried sick and he really needed to know what was going on. He saw the doctor appear. "Rin is an incredible young lady. She proved there is something for her to do before she leaves. Rin's operation was successful she may leave in a few days." Everyone sighed in relief. "Can I see her?" He asked the doctor. "Yes, you may see her in an hour." Kohaku was happy everything was gong right. He glanced at Mr. Keitaro and saw that he looked the same. No tears no happiness. Kohaku waited and waited until he could see Rin. He knew he had to let Sesshoumaru go first and he waited a while.

"Rin how are you?" he asked his voice concerned more than ever. He looked at her an new she wasn't listening, she was a sleep and he started crying. _I'm sorry for letting you go trough this._ He thought but he let her sleep. He him self was tired because of the long way. He needed to get some rest, he kissed Rin good night and told her he was going to come the next day. As he walked out the door and saw the young boy named Kohaku and his brother still waiting. Glancing at his clock that read 10:30 he nodded to them to enter. As Inuyasha passed Sesshoumaru told him to take care of her from now on at school. Inuyasha nodded his head almost off. "Thank You" Sesshoumaru said and left.

Inuyasha sat with Kohaku in the hospital bedroom. They looked at her young face. "So Kohaku did you start having feelings for her?" Inuyasha asked. Kohaku's cheeks turned a crimson red. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" He looked at him with a hint of anger. "Come on pal, I can tell how you look at her." Kohaku was mad now, but he just shook the feeling away. He glanced at Rin and opened his mouth, "She is pretty." Inuyasha smirked at his thougths being true. "Well Kohaku I should leave. Do you want me to take you home?" He asked. The young boy nodded his head no and said he had his motorbike.

Inuyasha left he grabbed Rin's small hand. "I'm sorry" He said as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you Rin, you've helped me a lot." he started to sing a song for her. "_And I'd give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be and don't want to go home right now... And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand when everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am_" He finished that verse and couldn't hold on the tears. He didn't want to go home that night and sat in the sofa of the room. His hand never left Rin's and he drifted into dream land.

Dr. Suikotsu sat in his chair tired, he had a long day and was now almost drifted into sleep. "Man I need to get married" He muttered. He decided to call home. "Hey Bonkotsu how's it going in right now?" He asked a bit bored. They talked about 15 minutes and then Bonkotsu hanged up. He walked trough the hospital and ended in the baby room. He picked a few and started to sing to them. He had always loved kids but his brothers didn't let him get one except for Jakotsu. He picked a baby girl up that wasn't doing very well. When she grow lder she would be having difficulties. He placed the child on the small bed and walked to his office. _I want a family _He thought.

_"No, don't hurt them, I'll pay you as soon as I get the money please don't hurt them." _Suddenly he hears the gun fire off. "_Nooooooo!" _He yelled his eyes getting watery. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He said. Kohaku woke up drenched in sweat. "A dream..." He looked at the room an then at the young girl. His watch read 2 O' Clock. "I have to go before i get into trouble." He said. He looked at Rin and kissed her forehead. "Bye" He said and left.

Kikyo was laying in her bed looking at the man she loved. She kissed his neck trailing down to his back and hugged him. "I love you" She said. He turned around and looked at her with pure lust. He kissed her lips and trailed down her neck and then back to her ears. "Mir..oku" She moaned. His hands were on her hips, trailing down. he stopped. "Kikyo we need to talk" He said sitting up now. Kikyo looked at him hugging him from behind. "Yes?" She asked with the softest voice. He didn't know what to say. "What if I am not ready?" he asked. Kikyo's heart began to beat fast. "What if I can't have this baby?" She looked down at the bed. "What are you saying Miroku?" She asked her voice trembling. "You don't want this baby.. Miroku?" She began to cry her eyes out. "Don't cry, I still love you!" He said. She looked at him again trying to read him. "Well if you don't want this baby we can't be together." She said. She laid in the bed signaling to Miroku the discussion was over. Kikyo herd him stand up and leave. Her tears rolling down her cheeks. _"Why Miroku?" _She couldn't sleep and the tears felled to the pillow.

Miroku wrote a small letter for Kikyo. "I am sorry" he muttered into the darkness. He picked a few things and left.

Please Review: )


	6. This Feeling and The Heartache

Disclaimer: I do own this story but not the great characters or Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and she was already going to school."Rin, don't force your self to much." Jaken told her. "No I won't don't worry. I have to go Kohaku is waiting for me." She told him. "Rin where are you going? Why don't you let Jaken take to school?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Dad, uh, it's no problem Kohaku is going to pick me up." She said hoping her dad wont say a thing. "Rin. Go get a sweater it's cold outside." She kissed his forehead and went to get a sweater. When she went outside she saw Kohaku waiting for her. "Hey are you ready?" He asked. She was doing quite well and her heart was pumping fast. "Yes, lets go." She said. She hugged him never letting him go.

Kikyo woke up late she took her time changing too. She got out a silky yellow kimono with orange hakama pants. She didn't want to see Miroku or anyone but she had to go to work if she wanted to keep this baby. She combed her hair and maid a braid. As she looked at her self from the mirror she noticed her eyes red and still wet. She didn't bother to cover it up.

Miroku and Inuyasha were heading to work in his car. "So what are you going to do? Kikyo is going to need you more than ever you know." Inuyasha said. Miroku glanced out the car to look at the sun peaking out of the clouds. " I don't know. I love her but..." He got interrupted by Inuyasha saying "No you don't. If you would you'd be with her right now." He said. Miroku looked at him chocked at what he just said. "You're probably right. I hate my self for hurting her." Inuyasha drooped it noticing that he felt bad. "Hey I have to go pick Sango up so don't cry in my car you hear?" Miroku nodded on how insensitive he was. When they stopped Inuyasha looked at him "Go to the back , that's Sango's seat" Miroku nodded and went to the back. When he was coming back he saw Sango with his hand wrapped around him. It made him mad, Inuyasha had a girl and he didn't. They were so happy and he wasn't he was jealous but happy for his friend. "Sorry Kikyo" He muttered. He looked at Sango as she got inside and then at Inuyasha. "Morning Miroku." Sango said looking at his eyes, he had been crying at least a little bit. She smiled and looked at the front.

Kikyo was at school already looking at the field and the sun. She went into her classroom and wrote the do first and everything that she had planned for the day. She herd a knock at the door and saw Kagome. " I came as soon as possible. How are you?" She asked. Kikyo said nothing and just went to hug her. She needed to be hugged and she needed to know someone was there for her. "I'm sorry Kikyo" She said staying with her for some minutes to make sure she was okay.

Kohaku and Rin were already at school. They went to go change for there first class of the day. P.E. with Mr. Yamamoto. She got on a pair of shorts and a shirt her dad gave her when they went to the Slipknot' concert. When she was done he was waiting for her with a plate and to biscuits he made himself as home. She blushed and happy took the biscuit. "Oh they are delicious thank you Kohaku." She said smiling at him. Kohaku blushed madly at her smiled. "Yeah, you're welcome. Hey we should go see a teacher of mine I think I am going to join her class again." Rin nodded at him while she was still chewing. "Oh, yeah art right?" She asked. He nodded his head and walked towards her class,Rin fallowed behind.

"Good Morning Ms. Kikyo" Kohaku said as he entered but he saw her crying. "What's wrong? Ms. Kikyo?" He asked the young woman looked at him and at the girl. "Nothing, my stomach just hurts a lot." She looked at them both at them she knew she couldn't lie but left it at that. "Are you hear to register for the art club?" She asked with a small smile. "Yes we are" Rin said. Kikyo took out some papers and sing them in. " So I hear that Rin needs to remake her schedule because she practice for soccer right?" She asked. "Well Ms. Kikyo we were wondering if we could do it during lunch?" He told the young woman. "Uh yeah, but sometimes I wont be here are you okay with that?" She asked. The boy and girl smiled and nodded there heads. "She smiled at them and sat down. "Ms. Kikyo here is an invitation for my sister's B-day. You are invited of course everyone is and you are one of the main persons in there." She smiled at both of them. "I'll be there" She said.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were at school already. Miroku took his way faster letting them share a moment of intimacy. He passed to the office and saw Kagura. "Hey what's up?" She asked. Miroku looked at the woman and nodded nothing. She smiled and went back to her daily duties. He got his school mail and headed to his class. Where there were 25 kids waiting for him. "So good morning guys." He said. Putting a cheerful fake smile. He send them to change and looked around back at the field he knew he would be joining them today.

As the children came into his class he felt weird. "Morning Kids" He said. He looked down at the small girl with glasses. "How are you Koharu?" He asked. She said nothing but smiled. "Mr. Hojo I didn't get this math problem do you mind showing me?" She said. "Yeah, no problem. Ahh, well you need to find M and the equation is y2-y1 / x2-x1 M..." he explained and was happy that someone actually asked him a question. "uaha" He yawned. He saw Kagome in the hall from the window in his class. "Kagome, hey what's up?" He asked. Kagome said she was giving out the invitations for Sango's B-day and handed one to him. They talked for a few minutes and then he went back to teaching.

Kikyo sat in class trying to take Miroku off her mind. She smiled at every student but she knew she wasn't a good liar. "Students today we will write a poem on the pieces of art we have." She smiled she herd a knock in her classroom door. "Yeah, come in!" She yelled high enough for the person to hear. "Hello Ms. Kikyo I need to examine your students eyes." Dr. Suikotsu said. She nodded her head and for once was thankful for having a little free moment. She sat down and grabbed a pencil and a white piece of paper. Her hand moved up, down, left, right. She drew his face, his eyes, his earrings he drew him all. She didn't hate him at all. She loved him and even though he said he wasn't ready she was glad she was carrying his baby. She looked at how the students were coming in already and got out a painting for them to start writing the poem of the feelings presented in it.

Miroku looked at his students completing his task, He was not in a real good mood to make them do anything. He was thankful he was a good liar. He went to talk to the ones that were already finished running for 10 minutes. "So how are you Rin?" he asked. "I am doing very good thank you very much." She said as she looked down.

Few hours passed and it was time for lunch. Miroku send his students away and he sat in his desk. _I need to see her_. He thought. He went walking trough the lunch line to pick his lunch and walked towards her classroom. She wasn't there, and remembered how she loved flowers and to talk with kids. He walked towards the front of the school. "Kikyo, we need to talk" He said. She looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, sure." They walked to sit in a bench. "I am sorry Kikyo... I am not doing so well my self. I love you Kikyo, I really do." His hands wrapped around her waist. "I do too Miroku, I want this baby and even if you don't want it I am going to keep it." Miroku shot a look at her. _She really didn't think I was thinking of abortion right? _He asked him self. "Kikyo, I never told you not to have it." Her eyes looked down. "I really don't care what you said." She grabbed his hand and hold it close to her heart. "Miroku...I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't have given myself to you. We took care of ourselves but not everything goes as expected to. I know you are not ready and I know you are young. We both are, but no one can take this small life that is in my body. I love you Miroku." She said noticing the tears in his eyes she cleared them away. "I'll be waiting for you. Come to me if you are ever ready." She stood up and walked away leaving him sitting there. he felt miserable.

Rin and Kohaku sat in the soccer field. "So how's life?" He asked Rin looking at those dark brown orbs. "Life is great. I am so glad I am healthy and that I have my family with me. You know Sesshoumaru isn't my real father. He adopted me and since I was 8 in the streets. Some man wanted to beat me up but he showed up." Rin didn't cry but kindly smiled being so thankful. "Kohaku? are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I am just thinki.." He got interrupted as she said, "Tell me what you are thinking Kohaku. Let me be part of you. I am your friend am I?" she asked. He was surprised on how she was so opened with him. "I killed my parents...no it wasn't me I was involved with drugs 3 years ago and when I couldn't pay the debt they killed my parents..." He couldn't speak anymore. Rin noticed the tears welling up inside of his eyes. "Let it all out Kohaku" She whispered ever so lovely in his ears. He started to cry he almost lost his balance and landed holding Rin's waist his head on her lap. She caressed his hairs so soft and pleasurable. " Cry Kohaku..." She pulled him up and they laid in each others hands.

Please Review.

Thank you Demon Slayer, Angel Bat (Hope is Sappy Enough) hamgirl, chii576. Thank you all.


	7. What A Busy Day!

Disclaimer: I own this story, but the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Rin woke up to the sound of her father yelling. "Jaken get over here!" She smiled knowing that it was Saturday and that she was going to be part of the surprise party for Sango. They all had planned to hide and have Mr. Keitaro go pick her up. It was going to be a crazy evening. _I wonder if dad will be interested_ she thought. She looked down at the window and remembered Monday in lunch. _Kohaku..._ She thought. Her mind during the rest of the week would always fly away towards him. She loved the way he opened to her, the way he hugged her. She snapped out of it when her dad yell "Rin get down here I need to talk to you!" She folded her bed and went down to the living room. 

"Yes dad?" She sat next to him in the couch. He looked at her and smile. "Would you like to go to the museum of art?" He asked her. She thought for a moment. "From what time to time?" She asked. He looked at her confuse. "Uh, well we can leave now and come back when you want. Is there any problem Rin?" He asked. She nodded her head no."Well dad remember today is Ms. Taija's B-Day." He looked a bit in disappointment but said. "Yeah, now I do." He stood up and signaled her to go eat breakfast with him and Jaken. "Dad... Will you like to go with me to the party?" She asked. He looked down at her, she was so short barely 5,1 and him being 6,7. He laugh and shrug his shoulders. "Let me think about it." he said. They sat in the stools in the kitchen while Jaken served them biscuits with egg and ham. "Mmm" Rin said as she tasted the biscuit that remind her of Kohaku. "Rin what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at her like a weirdo would. "Ah, nothing dad forgive me." He turned back to his breakfast and continued.

Kohaku woke up early that day he needed to take Sango to college and then go buy the things for her B-day party and his own gift for her. "Are you ready Sango?" He yelled from down stairs.

Sango was happy this year she was turning 27 and this year she was going to receive her Masters Degree in Physical Education including all the sports and martial arts. She had loved all that since young. She also had a minor in Sex Education. She remembered how her young brother was already growing at age 15 she told him everything he had to know. That day he couldn't stop blushing of embarrassment. She laughed low and resumed getting dress. She wore some maroon eye shadow and the earrings Inuyasha had given her when they went to their fists date. Some Capri pants and a red top. She herd Kohaku a few minutes later and as she finished putting her hair in a ponytail she grabbed her back pack and flied down stairs.

"Lets go Kohaku" she said. "Sis you look beautiful" he said. She smiled at him and they went out to his motorbike. He help her get on before he did. As he turned the bike on he herd her "Be happy Kohaku...for..me." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and went down the road. After she had said that he only thought about Rin. Her face, those chocolate brow eyes and her hands. When he arrived the college she got out and hugged him. "I love you little brother " She said. "Happy Birthday Sango" He shot her a look that made her face even happier. "Do you like her bro?" She asked. He looked at her intensely. "I don't know...I am happy with her though." He said. She smiled and said. "I have to go, Don't pick me up Inuyasha said he wants to pick me up okay?" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, Sis." He left.

"What should I buy her? Inuyasha asked himself. A young woman came up to him. "Hello, Do you need help on something?" She asked. "Uh yeah, My girlfriend's B-day is today and I don't know what to buy her." The young woman looked at him as if saying _it's your lucky day_. "What stuff does she like to do?" She asked. "Well... She is very dominant and loves, loves I mean loves sports and martial arts. She also loves jewlery." He said. The woman smiled and went out to get some stuff Sango might like. "Do you think she might like any of this?" The woman asked, He looked at the object. _A bat no she has that, a soccer ball no Kohaku has that, a necklace I bought her a lot already. _He didn't find what he needed and then looked at the wall. There it was an ancient Katana. "She will love that" He yelled so excited and happy he found the best gift. As the woman picked the sword up something from the table felled.It was a ruby necklace with dimonds all over it. "I'll have that too." He said with a smile. "Sir are you aware that you are purchasing over 250?" She asked. "Yeah, well my girlfriend deserves that and more." The woman blushed on how that man adore his girlfriend. After paying for the treasures and having her wrap them. He left on a quest for a bouquet of flowers.

Kohaku him self went to the mall. He went to a few stores and looked for a gift. Then he saw it a beautiful dress of the color of midnight blue. "She will love it!" he almost yelled and saw a few people staring at him. He went in the store and bought her the dress and as he walked to the cashier he saw the most beautiful painting and thought of buying it for Ms. Kikyo. It was a sunset, a sunset with all the colors and he saw her in it. _Poor Ms. Kikyo _he thought. She had looked very sad. He bought the painting and the dress and went out.

Rin and her father were at the Art Museum. "That one was so cool, Dad" Rin yelled. "Shh Rin, be quiet we are in an Art museum." Rin nodded and walked to the European section, her father fallowed behind. She stopped at the painting of a young naked woman. "Dad, look at her." He did. "Isn't she beautiful?" She asked her eyes shining. "Rin, she's naked" He answered "No father, look at her she is sad. She has been raped father look at her scars, her eyes full of pain. She is not doing well." Sesshoumaru looked at her astonished but uncomforted. _How does she know all this stuff? How can she feel the emotions? Don't grow to soon Rin.. _"Yeah, how sad." They moved on to the midwestern section. As they walked she saw a painting of a young woman and a young male kissing. She remembered Kohaku and blushed. "Dad can we go buy Ms. Taija a B-Day present?" She asked her eyes giving him an innocent look. She tugged her arm with his. "Alright Rin let's go." he said giving her a small smile.

Kikyo sat down in her garden painting a picture for Ms. Taija. "I wonder if she will like the water fall I am drawing." She asked herself. She yawned because she had woken up to early. As she finished she herd a knock on the door. "Coming!" She went to the door and opened it. "Miroku what are you doing here?" She asked. Looking down she noticed she was wearing a small kimono and went to cover her self. "Kikyo is just me, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Sango's party." She looked at him, and nodded. "Well, I am not sure about this Miroku I was going to call Suikotsu to see if he can pick me up." His eyes shot at her while he yelled . "What!" Her had grabbed his. "We are just going to the party. There is nothing between us but our friendship." Her hands found their way to his neck. She kissed him ever so soft in his neck. Slowly she reached his lips and began kiss him. His arms wrapped in her waist. "You need to go now." She interrupted him. "What? Why?" Her eyes were pleading him to leave and he hugged her. "Bye" She nodded and he left.

As Miroku left she felt week in the knees. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and fell to the ground. "I am sorry." She whispered. She looked at the time 3:00. "I must get ready before Suikotsu comes and picks me up." When in her room she opened to see what she can wear. She got a black kimono with red and gold flowers and red hakama pants. She let her hair down for the evening.

Suikotsu was getting ready so he can go pick Kikyo up. They had been friends ever since college and he loved her. However he didn't admit it. He put on a simple t-shirt and a jacket with his jeans. "Jakotsu how do I look?" He asked his brother. "You look handsome where are you going?" He asked. "A party with Ms. Kikyo." As soon as he finished Jakotsu dance and jumped up and down. "Oh my god finally." Sukotsu laughed at his brother.

_So what should we buy her?_ Rin asked herself while she walked the through the electronics. "What about this Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin looked at it and it was the set of the soccer World Cups. Rin smiled in approval. She loved sports so why wouldn't she love Soccer. They bought it and went to the house.

Inuyasha had arrived to Kohaku's house. "Did you bring everything?" Inuyasha asked. Kohaku nodded his head. They began to blow balloons and put some decorations up. "What did you buy her Inuyasha?" Kohaku asked. Inuyasha smirked and said. "An ancient Katana and a Ruby necklace with diamond's." Kohakus mouth dropped. "I bought her a midnight blue dress." Inuyasha smiled knowing that he had beat him. "The cake?" Kohaku asked. "Oh don't worry about it Kagome is going to bring it in a few minutes. Few minutes passed. 'Inuyasha herd a bell and went to get the door. "Hey Kagome, thanks for bringing the cake." He said. She smiled and went inside. "Guy's I have to go pick Sango up and give her a small tour all right." They both smiled and Inuyasha left.

People started to get to the party. "Kohaku!" Rin yelled an hugged him as he opened the door. He looked at her father and rapidly stopped holding her. "Come on in" He smiled at Sesshoumaru and he glared at him mad like. Rin helped with the decorations and hold a bowl of flan she made for them. All the time she spent with Kohaku her father sat. "You want me to help you with that?" He asked. Ms. Higurashi nodded her head and he put the B-day sign up. "Thank you so much. I am Kagome." He nodded his head and went to sit back down.

Kohau and Rin went to wait outside. "So what's up?" She asked. "Nothing, just waiting for Ms. Kikyo. I bought her a painting." Rin smiled. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" They looked up to see Ms. Kikyo and Mr. Suikotsu. "Nothing, Ms. Kikyo Rin and I have a painting for you" He said. "Oh how Kind of you both." Rin smiled in confusion. They nodded her to go in and they waited for the rest of the visitors. "Mr. Yamamoto how are you?" Rin asked almost jumping up to hugged him. "I am doing very well kids." He said. "Has Ms. Kikyo arrived yet?" The both young adults smiled and nodded yes. As he went in Mr, Akitoki hojo arrived. "Hey guys. How are you?" "We are both okay." they said. Hojo nodded and the three of them walked in.

Kikyo sat down in the sofa. "Are you thirsty Kikyo?" A deep voice asked. "Oh yes. Thank you." She smiled at Miroku and signaled him to sit down.

They all waited for the B-Day girl to arrive to start the good time.

* * *

Please Review: )

Thank you for reviewing D3m0n Slay3r, Hamgirl, Angel Bat, Chii576.

A/N: I have messed up in somethings and I hope you got them. Inuyasha was Mr. Takahashi but I changed it into Mr. Keitaro becasue Rin and him are "relatives". Rin is 15 not 16 I am sorry for changing that. Thanks and I love you all.


	8. Love and Beer

Disclaimer: I do own this story, but the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Rin, Kohaku and the rest of the invited crew huddled down the couch and other places when they herd Inuyasha's car park. They waited so they can yell the phrase of the day. Out the door they herd Inuyasha and Sango talking. "So what are we going to do tonight Inuyasha?" Sango asked, "Uh Sango, I don't know why?" "Well it's my B-Day" She said "Let me think about it". "Well you are cruel" Sango laughed. Rin and Kohaku blushed at the words they were listening. _Sis what's wrong with you?_

Sango and Inuyasha opened the door. "SURPRISE" Everyone yelled. Sango blushed red hoping no one had listen to their conversation outside. "Thank you all!" She said as she smiled. "Hey why don't we eat?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded and followed to get food in the kitchen. "Hey Rin come with me so we can get Ms. Kikyo's painting." Rin fallowed him to his room while they talked.

"You have a nice room Kohaku" Rin Said. She looked at his bed with dark covers and his room was colored a dark shade of gray almost black. She asdumed he relaxed in this comfort bed." Thank You" He answered. "Here it is, the sunset that reminded me of Ms. Kikyo" Rin smiled at him. "Well lets go back down to eat" He said. Rin fallowed him behind.

Sango ate next to Inuyasha and her friends. "Thank You guys for coming. I am so happy." She looked at him. His purple eyes drove her to him in the first place but as soon as they got together she couldn't stop thinking about him. Of course he was the one that helped recover her parents death. With out thinking she put her hands in his head and kissed him. "Thank You Inuyasha". She said. "Sure honey" he kissed her forehead.

Sesshoumaru sat in the couch. "Rin!" He called out. "What if I leave you hear and then maybe Inuyasha or Kohaku can drop you off?" Rin looked at him confuse _Is he not enjoying the party?_ Her eyes went sad. "Rin don't worry, I'll see you later in the house" Rin nodded and kissed her father good bye.

Inuyasha saw her brother almost at the end and went towards him. "Hey where are you going?" He asked. "Home" Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Well okay thanks for coming but don't you want to take some food for later and cake?" He asked. "No that's okay."He responded but Inuyasha had already put some food in some plates. "Thanks Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru left. As Sesshoumaru walked down the small stairs.. He bumped with a young woman. "Excuse me I am so sorry" She said. He smirked and said the same. "I am Kagura nice to meet you Mr...?" "Sessoumaru or Keitaro." He said. She smiled at him and waved good bye.

Sango inside was ready to open her presents. "Oh can I?" She asked her love. "Yeah" He answered. Rin and Kohaku sat next to each other. "Ok this one is from Rin Keitaro" She opened it to see the World Cup Collections "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, thank you Rin" She smiled. "Ok this is from Kagome" She opened it to see some new clothes. "Thank you so much" She said. "OK this one is from Kikyo" She opened the painting and felled over heals. "This is so beautiful thank you so much Kikyo" Kohaku looked already irritated but smiled when Rin folded her arms around him. "OK this is from Miroku she opened it to see a Karate DVD and a small jewelry box with a necklace. "Thank you so much that is so sweet of you Miroku." She laughed and thanked everyone. "All right this is from Kohaku" She opened it and saw a blue silky dress. "Oh ,Kohaku this is beautiful" She smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha was nervous wondering if she will like the presents her bought her. "Ok this is from Inuyasha, wow it's heavy." She opend it so slow making Inuyasha dizzy. "Oh my god!" She yelled as she saw the ancient Katana and the Ruby, diamonds necklace."I love, love, love YOU !" she yelled. Inuyasha was happy she liked the presents.

After Sango played a few times with Inuyasha with her Katana, she had cut the cake and pass it out. People were retiring for the day, and Kohaku was still with Rin. "Hey you wanna go out for a walk?" He asked. She looked at his eyes and took his hand. "I'd love to" They walked to where there was a small lagoon. They sat in his play ground from when he was a small young boy. Rin sat in the swing. "Swing me Kohaku" He looked at her and swinged her. It was already dark but the moon shined so lovely in the sky. Kohaku stopped and grabbed her hand. Rin looked into his eyes so soft and full of feelings. He looked down at her face, her eyes and her lips. He got lost in her chocolate eyes that melted into his. He didn't say a word he took hold of her waist and started to sing. "_You're my sunshine after the rain, you're the cure against my fear and my pain. Cause I am loosing my mind when you're not around it's all, it's all because of you. Baby I really know by now since we meet that day, you showed me the way. I felt that then you gave me love I can't describe how much I feel for you. I said baby I really know by should have been right there when you gave me love and if only you were here I'd tell you, yes I tell you. You're my sunshine after the rain you're the cure against my fear and my pain. Cause am loosing my mind when you're not around it's all it's all becaus of you."_ Rin smiled. Her hands were in his face. He looked at her and put her hands of his face as he leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. Rin didn't bother to let go she folded her hands in his neck to lean him more down. He kissed her forehead.

Kikyo sat with Suikotsu in her couch. "Do you want tea?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Kikyo do you want this baby?" He asked. She laughed "Of course I want this baby" He looked at her and asked. "I can help you if you want to Kikyo" He said. "Thank You Suikotsu"- "No that's isn't what I mean. I know it is too soon but I hate seeing you cry. Why don't you get married with me?" Kikyo looked at him in shocked and went to sit next to him. "I don't know about this Suikotsu why don't you find a young woman that will have you're kids?" he looked at her for an instant. "Kikyo I have loved you for far too long, please at least think about it." Kikyo looked at him and handed him the tea. "I'll think about it" He smiled and sat with his legs crossed. Kikyo unsure about herself was worried.

Miroku got home exhausted. "Kikyo..." He whispered. He was living with Inuyasha and assume he wasn't going to come home tonight. He walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and went back to sit down. "Life sucks!" He yelled. He was pissed off because she had agreed to go with Suikotsu. He loved her not like other woman. Of course he was a hentai and she new that but he never took it serious with anyone other than her. She loved him just the way he was and he loved her. Miroku sipped half the bottle into his mouth. Flash back : _" Miroku what if I am not ready?" she asked. He kissed her lips gaining access in her sweet mouth. His hands cupped her shoulder and laid her down in his couch. He kissed her cheeks trailing down to her neck. From her mouth came a soft moan. Miiirooookuu " _End of Flash Back: Miroku was exhausted and really didn't want to do a thing. He finished his beer and went to get another one. "Kikyo I need to see you." he said. He drank his beer and just sat there in the couch crying.

Inuyasha and Sango sat in her couch holding each other. "Sango, did you like you're gift?" He asked. Sango looked at his eyes "I loved it" She cuddled in his arms. "Do you want to get out of here?" Sango asked looking like a tomato. He kissed her and said yes. She stood up to go get some clothes and to tell Kohaku she was leaving.

Kohaku hold Rin in her arms as they rocked in a chair. Rin almost asleep. "Rin we have to take you home before your father gets worried." "Yeah, lets go it's already 10:09 He stood up and then helped her. Rin looked at him and right before she turned her gaze away he captured her lips. He kissed her so softly. His lips left hers as a trail went down her neck until he felt her pulse. "Kohaku!" He turned around to see Sango. "I can explain sister." he said. "That doesn't matter you both could have gotten into trouble you know.!" She yelled. Sango was mad and looked at Rin. "Inuyasha take Rin home all right?" He nodded. "Rin come on I'll take you home." She fallowed him. " I'll see you later Kohaku." She said as she smiled.

"Are you crazy? That girl is 15 years old!" Sango yelled at him. "I am sorry, but I wasn't forcing her and I love her." Sango threw a slap on him. "Don't ever do that again. Wait until she gets her fathers approval." he nodded.

Inuyasha was driving Rin home her house took about 30 minutes until she got there. "So is he a good kisser?" Inuyasha teased. "I can't say that uncle." she blushed. "Oh come on I wont tell your father!" He teased again. "It was magical Inuyasha" she said while her eyes sparkled. "So was that your first kiss?" Rin nodded innocently.

Miroku looked at the tenth bottle of beer in his hand. "I need to see you!" he yelled mad He stood up and looked at the door, trying to get focused. He opened the door and left.

"All right" Inuyasha said. "Thanks Uncle Inuyasha" She moved towards him to kiss his cheek. "You want me to walk you in?" He asked. She nodded her head no. "I'll see you tomorrow I need to talk to your dad of some stuff." "Uh ha!" she said and left.

She noticed the light were out and thought she was saved for the day. She walked towards the stairs. "Rin is about time" Sesshoumaru said. "I am sorry father" she went to sit next to him. "Go ahead and rest Rin just don't do it again." She kissed him and left.

Miroku got in the car and started to drive to Kikyo's house. " I need you Kikyo!" He yelled crying and crying. "I need to talk to you, to tell you that I do want to be with you!" He yelled again.

Inuyasha called Sango to tell her that he was heading home. As he went home he didn't see Miroku's car. "I wonder if that guy is still in the cabaret!" he said. He walked into the house and the smell of liquor entered his nose. "Damn!" He saw the twelve bottles of beer. Miroku you're such and idiot." He said running towards his car. "Where are you?"

Please Review and let know what you think. : )

Thank You for reviewing my story. D3m0n Slay3r, Hamgirl, Chii576, Angel Bat. You guys are actually my motive to continue this story.


	9. Miroku's Accident and Kikyo's Heart

Disclaimer: I do own this story, but the original characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Inuyasha went around looking for Miroku. "Kikyo." He thought. He turned left to her house's direction. "I am an idiot for leaving you so easily." he blamed himself. "Damn it I hope he reached her house safe." He muttered. 

Miroku sat in his car drunk, it had been the most he had ever drank. The usual would've been at least 2 beers and a margarita."Kikyo I need you!" he yelled his tears falling off his eyes. "I am a stupid man. I love you...Kikyo...Kikyo don't leave me." he continued talking to himself. He turned the wheel trying to head to Kikyo but he was lost. "Where is her house?" He drove and drove, but he didn't find her. _BOOM! _**Kik...yo, I..loved...you...** The car hit the another car causing it to turn around.

"Kikyo, Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as his ringed her bell. "What is it?" she opened the door at last. "Is Miroku with you?" he asked, she nodded no and asked why. "He drank a twelve pack and left the house I don't know where he is!" She looked down, but instantly went to change into some hakama pants and a shirt. "Lets go look for him" She said and they left. _Miroku I hope you're all right..._ she looked at Inuyasha and back down. _Damn jerk you're making her feel guilty. _"Don't worry Kikyo he will be okay" She smiled at him.

Kohaku looked at his room. Thinking about Rin didn't help in anything. He looked down at his pants. "Damn it!" He went to the restroom. to release the pain it caused, yet a great pleasure he never felt until now. Sango was already asleep and he was fixing his little action. He let out a moan "Rin..." When he reached his release. "Wow it was nice while it lasted." He put on a smirk and cleaned his mess. He went to sleep dreaming about Rin. "I love you"

Inuyasha and Kikyo were desperate. Until they saw an accident. As soon as Inuyasha stopped the car Kikyo got out to see who it was. She saw a few man trying to turn the mobile to the right side. "His car!" She yelled as she felled in her knees almost fainting, but Inuyasha hold her. He looked at the car and helped the men to turn it over. He looked at the body in the car. "Miroku?" he asked as he tried to move him. "Inuyasha tell her I loved her. I was just a silly man." he said as he closed his eyes. "Noooooooo!" Inuyasha herd Kikyo cry. His first reaction was to see if he was dead. He couldn't tell so he called Suikotsu. "You need to come Miroku is really hurt." He hanged the phone. A few minutes passed and they saw Suikotsu come out of the his car rushing to the injured Miroku. He felt his heart still beating."He is still a live but we need to take him to the hospital immediately." Inuyasha picked Miroku's body that was covered in blood and took him in to the car. Kikyo got in with him and hugged his body. Her clothes got covered in blood but she didn't care.

Sesshoumaru sat in his bed thinking. He had noticed how Rin and her friend had gotten closer. He was going to have to talk to her baout sex tomorrow. "Damn why didn't I just get a son?" he asked.

He went back to sleep as soon as he stopped reading.

Kikyo hold his fragile body in her arms. Suikotsu looked at her tears. _She can't love me...she loves him. I do however love her and will let her go. _He picked him up and took him into the emergency room. To cure his injuries.

Kikyo cried her self to sleep in Inuyasha's arms. He looked at her swollen eyes. _Stupid Miroku worrying Kikyo is not going to put you back together_. Few minutes passed and Inuyasha saw Suikotsu. "Hey is everything all right?" He didn't stand up not wanting to wake her up. "No, we will have to operate him, and this has a huge risk between life and death." He responded. His eyes were fixed on Kikyo sleeping. _I'll do everything possible to bring him back to you. _He looked down. "So I have permission to continue?" he asked. Inuyasha just stared blankly until a few seconds he answered. "Oh yeah go ahead..." Suikotsu bowed and headed to the operation room. Inuyasha just stared at the white tile floor.

Flashback:

_- Who are you? Why don't you just leave me to die here? Huh? Inuyasha asked._

_- I am Miroku. Come on, I don't want anyone to die. Let me take you to the doctor to heal the overdose. He said_

_- Fine. Thank you, no one has been a good person like you, but why?_

_- You are welcome. Now let's go before you go unconscious He said as he hold Inuyasha from his arm and waist._

End of Flashback

Inuyasha didn't bother to call Sango, He bet she was tired after a huge day of her birth day and her brother with Rin. When he was able to put Kikyo into a comfort position he stood and went to walk outside.

It was a bit cold and Inuyasha was lucky he had his leather jacket. Then his mind went off to the payment of the operation. "Damn not even us putting the money together would pay some huge operation." _Sesshoumaru I hope you will help me. _After finishing the cigarette in his hand he went inside to see how Kikyo was.

Suikotsu looked at Miroku his body was sweating and he was scared he might not make it. "Come on Miroku, you can live." he received no answer he was still unconscious.

-----------------------------------

Kikyo had woken up two hours ago and she didn't know news of Miroku. She looked at Inuyasha and back down at the tile. She was hungry and went to look at the cafeteria. "What should I eat?" She asked her self. She looked at the ramen soup and grabbed it to cook. Once the soup was ready she drank the hot liquid and then ate the noodles. It had been a long time that she ate soup.

Inuyasha sat in the waiting room thinking and thinking. He didn't want to loose his friend and he was going to be here for him. He looked at his clock that read 7:35 AM and decided to call Sango. "Hey Sango I just called to say I am in the hospital because Miroku got in an accident I love you...bye" He left a message in her cell.

Kohaku woke up at 7:50 he looked at the sun that made him dizzy. "Man that's it, next time I am sleeping the other side of the bed." He jogged downstairs to get some breakfast ready for his sister and him. "What would she want?...I know "Little brother Dennis" He said as he laughed. He grabbed everything off the refrigerator. "Ok, 4 eggs, 2 large pieces of ham, some beans for ME...umm oh yeah and I have to make 6 pancakes 3 for each." Kohaku let the eggs take their time cooking. He had his mind in other things. _Rin..._ He thought as a smile crawled his face. "What are you smiling about bro?" Sango asked with a confused looked. "Oh great you are doing Kohaku Dennis!" She yelled as she jumped. He put the eggs and ham in the plaits while Sango finished with the pancakes.

While they ate breakfast Sango was reading her messages. A lot of them were for her birthday but the last one. "Kohaku thanks for breakfast, I need to go to the hospital!" She yelled. "What? why? what happened?" He asked . "Miroku has been in an accident, and he isn't doing very well." She yelled as she left. He sat there thinking about Miroku and Lady Kikyo. _Poor Ms. Kikyo_ .

Rin woke up to Jaken yelling at her. "Hurry up child! Sesshoumaru is waiting for you." he yelled and she got annoyed. "**Okay Jaken I am going!**" She yelled. Rin had the best dream and was mad because someone had woken her up. She shook the anger off and went towards her father in his office.

"Yes dad?" He looked at her suspiciously. "Rin what did you do yesterday after I left?" He asked her. Her heart was beating fast, she didn't want to tell her father about that passionate kiss Kohaku and her shared. "Nothing we ate cake and played around with her gifts, we watched some of the world cups!" She said smiling trying to get him off the subject. "You're uncle Inuyasha called and said your teacher Miroku Yamamoto was in a car accident." He said looking at her in the eyes. Rin was suddenly quiet. "Can we go see him?" She asked. She was not going to take a no for an answer. "All right we can." Sesshoumaru finally said. He noticed tears were falling of her eyes. "Lets go." he said and left.

Sango finally arrived at the hospital. Looked around and saw Inuyasha and went to hug him. "How is everything?" She asked. He nodded that there was still no answer of him waking up. "I am sorry Inuyasha. Where is Kikyo?" she asked. He pointed at her and Sango left with out a kiss.

"Kikyo how are you?" Sango asked as she hugged her. Kikyo just nodded that everything was falling apart. Then they saw a shadow and looked up. "Hello, I am Sesshoumaru" He said and Kikyo gave a faint smiled. "Hello, I am Kikyo" He smiled and sat down in a chair.

Rin went to hug her uncle Inuyasha. "I am so sorry uncle, I didn't know. How are you?" She asked. "I am okay, you? Have you talked to Kohaku?" He asked finally smiling for an instant moments. "No not yet but maybe later we talk. How is everything with Mr. Yamamoto?" she asked and noticed his eyes go blank. "He isn't doing so well I hope he wakes up someday." Rin opened her eyes wide. _Is he in a coma?_ "I am sorry to hear that uncle he was a handsome young man" She said. He only nodded and left with out saying a word outside. Rin returned to her father at last.

Kohaku wad taking a shower. "I have to hurry up so I can go see Miroku." He said while he put his shoes on. He brushed his teeth and then left. He was worried so he bought some flowers for Ms. Kikyo.

"Ms. Kikyo, are you all right?" He asked and handed her the flowers. "Thanks Kohaku yes I am" He notice she wasn't but left it at that. "Do you have news of him?" Kohaku asked. "Well they are still operating him." She said. He looked down and sat in the chair.

Sesshoumaru was growing tired. "Sesshoumaru can I talk to you?" He her his half brother say. "Yes" Inuyasha signaled him to go outside to talk over the subject. "Hey I was wondering if you could help us... I don't think we will have enough money to pay the bill and I was wondering if you could help us with at least a 100 bucks?" Inuyasha was worried his brother would say no. Sesshoumaru looked at him with his eyes mad. The he remembered Rin's tears from earlier. "All right I will help." he said his voice with out emotion. Surprisingly Inuyasha hugged him. "Thanks brother." He said tears falling of his eyes. Sesshoumaru pat him in the back.

Rin saw Kohaku sitting down in a chair and went to surprise him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hey" He said as he turned around to smile at her. He got up and they walked to the corner. "I missed you last night" He said receiving a smile from her. Kohaku closed her eyes to kiss her. As he deepened the kiss she tried to hesitate. "What if they see us?" She asked. "So we love each other" He said. So she let him continue. "RIN!" They herd and turned around hoping to see Inuyasha or Sango but instead saw and angry Sesshoumaru. "Dad I can expl.." She was cut off by him. "Lets go now. " he said. She went to hug her uncle and then left. _Shit_ Kohaku thought.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating soon. I think this was the one that took long. I just needed some time to think and I finally came with this idea. I hope you liked it and I am so happy you guys reviewed. Love Vanessa 

Thanks for the Reviews: Angel Bat, Ham girl, Chii576, LiRiN CaNdY and D3m0n Slay3r. I love you all.


	10. A Turn Around

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

-

-

-

Rin looked at her white tile floor with spilled cranberry juice. Her eyes blinked and then she yawned, covering her mouth she stood up and went to get the mop.

It had been six weeks since she saw Kohaku. She cleaned the floor so gently and slow really not caring if time had froze. Her mind floated back to when her father took her out of the hospital.

_"What's wrong dad?" She looked at his eyes, hers full of tears. She had been taken away from the only person she could be herself with. "You can't see Kohaku any more." He said it with out yelling but calm Rin could tell he was mad, after all that's how he showed it. "Why dad? If you are worried about him hurting me I assure you he wont. Why are you doing this dad? You know I wouldn't do anything behind your back." Her eyes were fixed in his black shoes. "But you DID!" Her eyes shot to him. She couldn't believe it, she wasn't scared of him yelling just what he said, what he meant. Did he really mean that? She asked her self. Her heart was pounding fast, she was about to cry and she couldn't hold it. She burst out of the room crying her heart out because of pain._

"Rin, Rin, RIN are you listening to me?" Jaken asked his eyes full of confusion. "UH oh yeah...wait what did you say?" She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you done with the mop?" She nodded and hand it over.

As soon as he left she glanced at the clock 10:45 PM. "I guess I will have to set the alarm early so I can finish my homework."

She slept.

-

-

-

Inuyasha walked through the glass doors as they opened, far away in the waiting area was Kikyo with a drawing pad.

"How are you?" He asked as he looked at her small round belly. "Oh I am fine I was just thinking about what to name my baby." She gave a cheerful smile that quickly faded away. Her eyes went sad and his heart tore into two. "Any new news?" He asked his eyes fixed in the fish tank. A moment of silence grew between them the only thing one could hear was the television and the secretary. "No...he hasn't given a sign..." She sniffed a little and before he knew, she was crying. "Kikyo go home, you and your baby need to rest, don't make so much force. I'll stay a little longer and call you if something comes up." Her eyes opened up wide, but she didn't think twice. "Thank you Inuyasha you've been so kind." She hugged him and on her way she was.

Inuyasha looked at through the window to make sure she was gone. "Uah" He yawned and put his face in his hands. He waited a few minutes until he could go see Miroku.

-

-

-

Kohaku was putting his running shoes on, it was dark outside but he was just running in his father's old ranch. Sango had put a light outside after their death and before they moved there. He blinked and cursed. Why did everything have to come back to that night? He needed to forget that pain.

He ran and ran with out stopping. His chest was beating fast, he gave it all his strength it was past versus him, it was past versus present. He ran and ran with sweat all over his face and his shirt drenched in it. Kohaku let himself drop in the green grass. "I want to live, live in the present not the past. I want to live here with Rin.!" He laughed at the joy it gave him to feel free.

_Rin_... he thought about her all the time. She understood him and took him as he was. She was his comfort and she soon was his will.

-

-

-

Hojo was sitting in his desk grading papers and typing them into his computer. Math and Algebra was getting hard for his students and there fore they weren't doing so great in the class.

His mind floated to Kagome... He remembered how he meet her in a coffee shop. He had studied medicine too and she had just fainted. Good thing he had vex for his runny nose. That had helped her get her sense back...

He looked at his wrist watch 11:30 it read. He was tired now and he needed to rest. He went to his room to change and then to the restroom to brush his teeth.

Hojo closed his eyes ever so softly, but maintained them close. Sleep had taken him over to dream land.

-

-

-

Inuyasha looked at Miroku he didn't say more then five words since he was there. Now he looked at his once strong and healthy body, that now was fragile and pale. He didn't want to say anything, but he had too. "So Miroku when are you going to wake up?" His tone wasn't sad just calm and a bit sour. "You know that Kikyo is waiting for you, and not alone." His voice was heavy now. "You need to wake up, how much time do you need? Two, three, four, five or maybe six months?" His eyes were sad but his voice raspy and angry. "Don't leave, not like this. You are not ready to leave damn it. You have a wonderful woman and a daughter or son that might get your eyes, hair and maybe wondering hand. Hahaha... You can't leave yet you know."

Inuyasha remembered a night...

_"Life you suck, you think you're great. Take mine away and let me die here with out anything." _He had been drunk, and worse he took an bunch of drugs. _"Come on lets go..." He herd a voice. "Who are you? Leave me here alone I am just minutes away of getting what I want. Leave!" His eyes were sad. "No I wont let you die...come on. I am Miroku Yamamoto. You need help and I am not going to let you die here not after I witnessed you." Inuyasha looked at him with the widest eyes he could make. "You are crazy you know!" Miroku just laughed. "Yeah I know." _

End of memory.

"You can't leave like that you know. I wont let _you _die this time..." His voice fainted away. He looked at him again, those blue eyes that were kind to him one day were asleep for now, but he knew he was going to see them again one day.

-

-

-

Sango was in her room laying down, making note cards for her to study her next final. Her vision went blurry for an instance, "Is that you Kohaku?" She looked forcing her eyes to open. And then it went all back to her note cards. Her vision disappeared. "Weird...Koha.ku. Kohaku!"

She rushed to see where he was and only to find him in his room asleep. "Oh god you gave me a fright. Haha." She walked slowly back to her bedroom. She was too tired she didn't even noticed.

"Tern, tern, tern...Uh oh..Hello?" She answered her phone. "Inuyasha it's you. How are you?" She asked really not remembering how long it had been since they talked. "Oh okay...so what are you going to do?" Her voice was a bit out of place. "Oh...can you come?" She asked. Her voice was inviting, she had been having night. "Okay I'll wait...bye." She hanged the phone and looked at it.

Few minutes later she herd a faint knock and went to get it. Inuyasha was in the upper step sitting down. She closed the door behind her and joined him. He didn't speak, just looked at her with a softness she never had seen. "Inuyasha, Miroku is strong. Don't worry." He tugged her close. "Sango..." She took his lips leaving him surprise. "Lets go in." She said as she tilted her head towards the door. He stood up and went inside holding her hands. Holding her close because he missed her. He really did even, if he didn't admit it at times. He did.

-

-

-

_"Don't kill them, it isn't there fault. Let them go please... Noooooooo!" They had just shot his parents. "My voice, my movements." He didn't run to them, he just saw them fall dead to the ground..."Rin, what are you doing here?" He looked at her, she seemed to be crying. Her arms and legs were covered with bruises. "What happened Rin?" He asked his voice had actually returned. "Kohaku..." She got shot. His heart was broken, what was left...Sango? "Don't say my name Kohaku...uh...I know you are thinking it don't say my name." Her eyes went sad and tears rolled down, as the man kicked her. "He suddenly herd a strong voice, a voice that somehow manipulated him. "Give your life so she can live." He looked at her. The gun was ten steps away. He picked it up and pointed it to his head. "Nooo! Kohaku don't do it!" Her voiced ringed his head. " I have too..." _

"SANGOOOOO!" He yelled. His body, his covers drenched in sweat. "It was a dream..." He looked at his hands, touched his head. "Are you okay?" Sango burst in the door. "Yeah... it was just a dream. It looked so real. Sango I was afraid of loosing you too. I lost father, mother and then Rin...I looked at you and I shot my self so you could live." He started crying. "I was so scared Sango." She looked at him. "Shh, come on you need to rest, it was a silly dream don't worry about it." She sang a few songs to him. She always did it when he was young, and she would continue to do the same.

She stayed with him until she knew he was asleep. "I love you Kohaku." She said kissed his fore head and went back down to Inuyasha.

-

-

-

Sesshomaru was tired but he needed to finish the papers for the new children's house. Children... Rin was his daughter... It had been six weeks since she talked to him. The only words she would say were (_yes, no, okay, pass the (food), please, thanks.) _Was I to hard to her? He thought. His head began to hurt and he drank some water.

As he looked over some of Rin's papers he found her progress report card. English 80, History 92, Algebra 95, Science 75, P.E. 100, Art 92. He was happy with her scores and the comments.

Mr. Yamamoto: _Rin is doing very well in P.E. and World History. She participates in every event and asks questions when help is needed. Keep the good Job Rin. _

Lady Kikyo: _Rin is a remarkable young woman. She has a hidden talent that she expresses in her art. I am so happy I have her as my after school student._

Mr. Keitaro: _Yo brother, oh yeah Rin is a good student. She participates and rocks her soccer team. Good Job. : )_

Mr. Akitoki, Hojo: _Rin is doing great. Algebra is a struggle for every student but she is doing good. Keep the good job. _

Ms.Taija, Sango : _Rin is so wonderful. I love her as if she were my daughter. She is doing vere good in her classes. And she is a master in Karate and Self Defense._

Sesshoumaru smiled at the comments, he was proud. He looked at the piles and found the next report card. History 80, Science 69, P.E. 90, Math 78, English 74, Art 100... " Her scores dropped." He muttered.

He looked at her Art score 100. Then at Lady Kikyo's comment.

_Rin is doing great in Art, but she has dropped her grades. If there is any problem please don't hesitate on contacting me at anytime. 713- 155-2357. I hope everything will get better. _

"Kikyo..." He remembered looking at her in the hospital. Dark eyes, long brown hair. Pale skin. Her eyes were sad. He knew she was pregnant the way she would massage her round yet still small belly. He thought about sending her some roses and know he knew he would. "Lady Kikyo thank you for taking care of my daughter."

He closed all his folders and put them in his portfolio. He was tired. Sesshomaru went to his room. Where he found Rin sleeping. He covered her and went to her side. "Hush my little girl don't say a word, papa is gonna buy you a mocking bird if that monking bird wont sing papa is going to buy you..." He forgot the rhyme and kissed her fore head. "I love you Rin, even if sometimes I can't show you. I love you." He laid her head in his legs and petted her hair. He slept sitting down.

-

-

-

Inuyasha hold Sango in his hands. She slept and he did too, but he woke up. Her face was so soft and something was missing in her eyes, that even closed looked sad. He kissed her lips. _They were cold..._ "What..." He said as she grabbed him by the neck to deepened the kiss. "Damn you're a fast one." He teased. She looked at his eyes and he was grinning. She let go off his neck and looked down. "I'm sorry..." She muttered. _What the heck is she talking about?_ He asked himself. Inuyasha was about to ask what she was talking about, but she interrupted. "I've been asking for so much and you need to be by Miroku's side. I am glad you came. I miss you, and I understand. Forgive me Inuyasha" She said as she hugged him letting her head fall down to his side. Inuyasha watched as Sango cried. _She is crying?_ "No don't worry..." He kissed her and hold her in his arms until both felled into deep slumber.

-

-

-

"Hahahahaha...you are not off my grip. I hunt you...you will pay me for all that crap I sold to you. You took it gladly. You were stupid to think that shit would help you forget. Well it did I'll give you that, but only for a moment. Now your life is destroyed Kohaku... That sister of yours will be mine as well..." The man looked at his notes. Over some deals. Typed Kohaku's name in a file and found his house. "Hahahahaha, this isn't over not until you pay." He smiled a dirty look.

-

-

-

Rin opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around and noticed she was in her fathers bed. _I must've fallen asleep while I thought._ Her eyes looked at what she was sitting in and saw her dad. She lightly jumped out of his arms. She didn't mean to ignore him all these weeks...it's just that she couldn't. Rin left immediately. _Sorry dad._

She went to her room and looked at it. "I've changed quite a lot haven't I?" She asked. She didn't expect to hear anything being replied, but she did. "It's part of life Rin." She turned around to see her "uncle" Inuyasha. Her head tilted to a side and looked at him straight to his eyes. She hesitated a while. "Yeah... I know. What brings you here?" She asked. "Oh this old guy like me...well I was wondering if your father would let you go to see a movie and the amusement park. Wanna come?" He looked at the way she pierced his eyes that had something missing. They were lonely. "Yeah, I'll ask." She smiled and left. Inuyasha sat in her bed looking around. "Well if this is what she used to like then yup she has changed." He said as he nodded his head. He knew Kohaku had impacted her life.

"Yeah, I can go to the amusement park and the movie, but I have to be here by nine." Her face had no expression. "Okay, change I want to go talk to your father before we leave." She nodded and he left.

-

-

-

"What is wrong with you? She looks sad." He asked as he looked deep into his brothers piercing gray eyes. "I haven't done anything to her. I separated her from him because it was for the best. Besides I don't have to explain my self to you little brother." He gave a wicked smile and went back to his duties. Inuyasha was leaving but before he left he stopped. "She is growing up and sooner or later she will leave. Sesshoumaru she is growing up, going through emotions...something that neither you or her can control." He walked out and Sesshoumaru was left in thought.

Few moments later he looked at the phone and dialed a number. "...Yeah hello, I would like to send a mixture of kikyo's , ayame's and kaedes to Lady Kikyo. Apartment 203 in the Fragment Apartments." He hanged the phone...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love writing and you guys motivate me in a huge way. I love every single one of you. I am sorry for the long wait, but as Kiki O said I had a lot of home work to do. Sometimes life doesn't go our way right? Well I tired to make this chapter a good one. The one about the guy laughing might be the drug dealer... I love you and keep reviewing. It helps a lot. 


	11. Surprise!

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: I am not that sweet what are you doing stupid?

Sango: Hey Inuyasha I..actually think you are way better than that perverted monk.

Miroku: Sango? You are actually going to take him?

Kagome: Hmp...Inuyasha you better not take her.

Inuyasha: I don't know Kagome...Sango has a nice piece of as...attitude.

Kagome: You there...yeah you. Vanessa or Kohaku's girl we don't belong to you. Oh and Inuyasha Sit Boy!

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since they left Sesshomaru's house and it was quiet. 

- "What's wrong Rin?" Inuyasha asked. She looked had been looking down at the midnight blue texture in his truck.

-"Huh, oh...nothing just thinking." Rin had finally answer.

- "You girls always think." Inuyasha responded and was happy when his niece returned a small smile.

-"Uncle Inuyasha how did you fall for Sango?" She asked sincerely wanting to know about them.

-"Non of your concern stupid..." He said as he stuck out his tounge.

-"You are never going to change uncle Inuyasha." She smiled. Inuyasha knowing the sadness had disappeared dropped the chat. Sango and him did meet but it was to special to talk her about it...at least now.

Sango sat in her chair with a jumbo cup of hot chicken ramen soup. In a few hours Kohaku would appear in the door and she would take him to celebrate for his art contest. She played with her soup just like she used to when she was little or at least young. She got of the couch to get her notebook she needed to study for her semesters final. She was currently working on her second degree. She opened her notebook and studied.

Kikyo was walking around looking at art and working with Kohaku. He had been going far more often than Rin and now she was worried. Since that day in the hospital where her father arrived and took her away because she was kissing Kohaku. "Lady Kikyo what time is this going to finish?" She snapped out of her thoughts to look at Kohaku. "They are declaring the winner in approximately 45 minutes." She smiled.

Kohaku looked at the floor. He wanted to go home already. He did like art but presenting it was so harsh to him. He looked at his watch only 5 more minutes until they shared the winner of the contest. He loved his art but to him sharing it with people was kinda embarrassing maybe because he was just a shy boy. "Finally" He said as people gathered in the middle to hear the final judgement.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the art exhibition from kids all over the city. We looked at the art and now we will present the winners of the 2005 Teens Art Show. 3rd place goes to Shiori with her piece of art _Dance Until Morning_. 2nd place goes to Kohaku with his art piece _More Than Just a Dream_. Finally I am honored to present Kanna with her art piece _An Image Behind the Mirror."_ People clapped to all the winners. Kohaku felt a little disappointed that he didn't win, but it was his good friend that did so it really didn't bother him.

"Hey Kanna good job!" He gave her a hug. She simply smiled and nodded to him. "How are you Kohaku?" She asked her voice that felt like small footfalls of snow. "I am doing quite well. Congratulations with your art work." She smiled her eyes were so dark and her hair a soft brown. "Kohaku I must go my boyfriend is waiting for me." She smiled. He nodded and when he saw where she was heading to he noticed her small hand in his friends Sota's. Kohaku looked at his watch. "Lady Kikyo I must go." He said and hugged her. "Yes Kohaku I'll take your Art back to school. He smiled and left.

"That was a sad movie uncle Inuyasha" Rin said. Her eyes were ready to cry and just give in. "Rin don't cry! Man you girls take everything to serious." He said. "Man it was just about a stupid plane..." He said. Rin thought it was funny that her uncle Inuyasha was always rude in a funny way yet he tried to fix everything.

"She took my backpack with all my stuff and threw them on the floor." Inuyasha said. Rin puzzled looked at him. "She was mad at someone and took my stuff and threw them away. Then the first time she looked at my eyes she took my breath away. Her eyes sad told me her story. She had lost someone special to her." He looked at Rin and her emotions as if she was going to cry. "Rin stop crying, man shut up already." He looked down wanting to smile. "Uncle Inuyasha who did she loose?" Rin looked at him. "Kohaku...she lost her family but when she saw Kohaku in the floor attempting suicide she lost what meant to her the most." Rin looked out through the window. "He wouldn't hurt me." She said. Inuyasha nodded, "Your father is just trying to protect you. He thinks that by taking you away from what you love is going to stop from hurting you." He noticed that Rin wasn't putting attention and left it at that. Rin was looking at the sun.

"Sis I am home!" Kohaku yelled as Sango brought a cake obviously from the store with a candle. "Yay!" She screamed. Kohaku smiled, but so suddenly it faded. He missed her, even if he hardly showed it. He missed having her in his arms. The way she would smile... "Baby brother lets go I have a surprise for you." She looked at him with a smile. Kohaku blushed he has always been her baby brother and she would always say even if he was already 18. "All right let's go sis." He wondered what she had planned for him.

Kikyo sat in her house dressing up before she left to see Miroku. She looked at her small round belly. "I wonder how you will look, maybe like your father with big blue eyes, my attitude." She laughed a bit until she herd the bell. "Oh hello, may I help you?" She asked. "Are you Lady Kikyo?" The gentle man asked. Kikyo nodded her eyes widen as she looked at a bouquet of flowers named kikyos, kaedes, ayames, and other sorts. "Are these for me?" The guy nodded and handed her the flowers. She closed the door and went to put them in water. That's when she found a letter.

Dear Lady Kikyo,

Thank you for helping my daughter with all the problems she's been having. I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner sometime... I hope you do thanks.

Mr.Keitaro.

Kikyo smiled and was happy for the nice gesture. She of course didn't know whaeter to go or not. After putting the flowers in water she went to the hospital.

Inuyasha and Rin were already in the park. "Inuyasha!" Sango waved at him. Rin stood up to see her. "Hey Rin how are you?" Sango hugged her. After that Rin looked at the way her uncle and Sango would stand and walk. She sat and turned around. Rin also missed Kohaku, it was life that she felt when she was with him, since the first time she saw him in the field. "Here I bought you your soda and pop corn" A gentle masculine voice. Rin's heart pumped fast. She slowly turned around mesmerized by what she saw. "Kohaku?" He looked down at the small girl. "Rin..." They went up to each other and hugged. "Kohaku I missed you so much..." Her eyes were shining. She looked at his features and hugged once more. "Rin I love you." He kissed her forehead.

Inuyasha and Rin looked at the teens. "That is so sweet, Huh" She said smiling. "Feh they better not be kissi kissy all the time." Sango laughed and kissed the poor guy into shutting his mouth. "Inuyasha grow up!" She took his lips into hers.

* * *

A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry. I know it took me too long. I just been real busy. This chapter was very hard to write I gope you guys understand but now I am ready for the real... I'll leave it at that. Thank you so much for reviewing. Love Vanessa 


End file.
